


The Bone Zone

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Second Person, gender nutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get down and dirty with your skeleton partner, you must confirm one little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bone Zone

You pressed gentle kisses along the cranium and mandible of your couch-mate, your own fleshy hands running along a cloth covered rib cage, pressing the fabric between the bones as you went, humming against the upper vertebrate that made up the neck of the skeleton on your couch.  
He breathed your name at the feeling, his own boney fingers feeling along the flesh of your abdomen in distracted curiosity. His breaths tickled at the hairs along your neck as he released a breathy moan and you smirk, pulling back with eyebrows raised and eyes partially hooded, in a victorious and knowing expression, causing the skeleton beneath you to feel embarrassed about the state you had him in.  
You leant in close, forehead to forehead. "Do you trust me?" Comes your voice in a hum as your hands thumb at the hem of the shirt. He smiles at you and pulls his hands back, granting you consent. You remove the shirt with his assistance and kiss at the newly exposed bones, your hands gently ghosting over those you had yet to touch.  
The bones of his hands lightly fist the fabric of your shirt as your work your way down to the lower ribs and your hands rest at his pelvis. You glance up in questioning at him and he nods, a mock breath flowing to calm his nerves. You gently remove the fabric covering his pelvis. You stare silently at the now bare bones in front of you and he begins to grow nervous.  
Catching this, you give him a stern look. "I need to be sure you are what you say you are." You state calmly and a look of confusion crosses his face. Without warning, you slam your fist i to the space of the pelvic bones and he lets out a surprised and pained sound. You withdraw your fist and nod. "Had to make sure you were a guy skeleton and since my fist didn't fit, we are good to go." You smile. It turns to confusion ad he redressed and leaves with a slam of the door. "Babe come on!" You call. "I'm new to this magic monster dickless skeleton thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written entirely to spread my favourite joke around: punch the pelvis. Alright maybe it was also to kinkshame some skeleton fuckers ;)


End file.
